Talk:Tormentor's armor
Has anyone actually tested that it's non-stacking and now only applies against light damage, or is it just based on the description? -- Gordon Ecker 21:21, 16 December 2006 (CST) :It makes absolutely no sense that it is non-stacking, as that would make it an almost entirely unnoticeable difference, and would be well worth the 10 bonus armor. Also, ANet scales things so that they have the same effect according to how likely the armor is to be hit. For example, Radiant insignia gives 3 energy to the chest (3/8 chance of hit) while gives 2 to legs (2/8 to hit) and 1 to everything else (all 1/8 to hit). If this were to be applied to this armor, which increases damage, it would be 2 on the chest (since it's most likely to be hit), 4 on the legs (since it's second most) and 6 on everything else, since they're least likely to be hit --Gimmethegepgun 21:26, 23 December 2006 (CST) ::If the note is correct then it's probably a bug, and bugs aren't supposed to be balanced or make sense. -- Gordon Ecker 21:00, 27 December 2006 (CST) :::I am sure it doesn't stack and it's not a bug. I used a light damage weapon and wand a necro with full set of tormentors (by scrimmage). If the penalties stack like they were before, the damage dealt by my wand should be +6+4+2+2+2 = at least 16+. But the test proved they don't stack because 11-22 light damage wand (attribute reachs the requirement but the weapon is not customized) deals 9~24 damage to a necro with full set of tormentors. I also tested some holy damage spells and tormentors don't take extra damage by holy damage. For example, Banish deals 58 damage to a naked necro, and the same damage to a necro with full set of tormentors. It makes sense to me, otherwise tormentors are worthless at all.--Hydralisk mk2 03:23, 15 January 2007 (CST) ::::I just did some further tests, the update only applied to existed armors. Old tormentor's armors and new armors with tormentor's insignia work different way.--61.219.36.131 08:59, 16 January 2007 (CST) I removed this note: The increased light / holy damage on Tormentor's armor has always been stacking. Furthermore, all local armor modifiers (armor bonuses and Knight's armor) and global non-stacking modifiers (Stonefist, Bloodstained and the hex resistance and damage penalty on Lieutenant's) have fixed values regardless of armor piece, and the other two global stacking armor modifiers (Radiant and Survivor) have values which vary based on the armor piece. The variable holy / light damage increase on Tormentor's armor is consistant with a global stacking modifier. -- Gordon Ecker 21:16, 3 February 2007 (CST) :No! They are not always stacking! Right after they changed they text form HOLY to LIGHT, all tormentor's penalties didn't stack. But some updates messed it up.--Hydralisk mk2 04:40, 25 March 2007 (CDT) ::And I just replaced the removed bug note with a note which indicates the inconsistant behavior vs light and holy damage, but remains neutral on the question of which is the intended function. -- Gordon Ecker 21:31, 3 February 2007 (CST) Factions Tormentor's useless? My Luxon 15k Tormentor's chest/legs clearly arn't working. The 10+armor isn't applying. Read this thread, explains the tests I did and their results. http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=10087426 I just bought some maxed nightfall armor (chests/leggings) and put Tormentor's insignias on them. They work perfectly fine, yet my lux15k armor isn't reducing any damage at all. Does anyone know whats up with this? It really sucks bein unprotected against those SF ele's >_> I recently was trying to armor up my Nec with some equipment (armor5 sword, 10+armor offhand below 50%), but with my Tormentor's armor not even working right, it feels abit pointless to stack armor. This bug seems to have kicked in after the last major update (skill templates, etc). P A R A S I T I C 00:53, 29 December 2006 (CST) :I can confirm this, my Kurzick 15K Tormentor Armor does not give +10 armor, too. --Long 07:56, 18 January 2007 (CST) The Bug notes seem to be inaccurate. Doesn't mention the lack of the 10+al, and according to this thread, even though the 10+al isn't working, you still take the extra damage from light damage: http://guildwars.incgamers.com/forums/showthread.php?p=4654783 P A R A S I T I C 00:58, 28 January 2007 (CST) My Tormentor's armor (quite newly crafted) also have a nice AL 70 (and armor +10) on the gloves, but all the other parts have AL 60. This armor seems to be really buggy, and I hope they fix it soon. This is an issue in PvP too, so they should ;) — Stylva (talk)( ) 03:51, 28 January 2007 (CST) :I did some testing with the Master of Lightning in the Isle of the Nameless. I used three types of armor: :#Tormentor's armor from Seifred (or Morgren) crafted more than 1 year ago. :#Necrotic armor from Seifred crafted today. :#Sunspear armor from Vatundo with Tormentor's insignia crafted today. :Lightning Orb does 132 damage to armor with Armor 60. The results for the armor above was: :#Tormentor's armor - 132 damage (bonus not working) :#Necrotic armor - 132 damage (bonus not working) :#Sunspear armor - 115 damage (bonus working) :I updated the note and removed the contradict notice. I also added a second note, because there seems to be a separate bug for stacking damage on insignia armor. (I hope I updated the notes correctly. I admit that I didn't understand the previous one.) --''Glynnis'' 18:49, 3 February 2007 (CST) :I tried to test the stacking. I had 3 pieces of (old inherent) Tormentor's on and took 3-10 damage from a Light Wand (without meeting req). When I switched to a full set of 60 AL armor I took 3-7 damage from a Light Wand (without meeting req). That to me makes it seem like I was only receiving the extra damage for the piece that was specifically hit, not the +10 to every hit. - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 01:14, 4 February 2007 (CST) ::I tried it with my Tormentor's from Droknar's crafted after Nightfall release, and there the damage increase stacks, and does not depend on which piece was hit. This was a week or two ago, it might have changed. — Stylva (talk)( ) 04:37, 4 February 2007 (CST) :::Thanks Gordon and BeXoR for the additional testing and for updating the note. I think it is much clearer now. Has anyone reported this to ANet as a bug? --''Glynnis'' 04:42, 4 February 2007 (CST) :While I was testing I checked the holy damage too. I always took the same amount of holy no matter what I was wearing (old Tormentor's, normal armor, naked). I didn't test with insignias though. - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 10:40, 4 February 2007 (CST) ::Would "normal" be post-update Prophecies / Factions armor, Nightfall / PvP armor or both? -- Gordon Ecker 20:12, 4 February 2007 (CST) :::I did some further tests and insert your untested blanks.--Hydralisk mk2 04:32, 25 March 2007 (CDT) :::"Has anyone reported this to ANet as a bug?" i reported it about 3 weeks ago. --Milkflopance 14:09, 10 February 2007 (CST) ::::I just tested it in Zaishen Challenge with a PvP character. Balthazar's Aura does 23 damage per pulse vs regular armor and 39 damage per pulse vs PvP Tormentor's Armor. -- Gordon Ecker 03:56, 24 February 2007 (CST) I get the feeling that it's gonna be a very long time till anet fixes this armor =/ P A R A S I T I C 21:57, 23 February 2007 (CST) The bug has been posted on GWG's Game Bugs forum, so hopefully it wont be too long before something is done. --Milkflopance 12:59, 1 March 2007 (CST) So does this mean my tormenters crafted over a year ago in droks has been doing me no good all this time or just recently? - Srak Scream 15:53, 7 March 2007 (CST) :Just recently. --Milkflopance 16:10, 8 March 2007 (CST) ::maybe this will convince anet to upgrade old presiege armor to insigna armor. i've wanted a 15k necrotic set with Undertaker's insigna --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 04:42, 25 March 2007 (CDT) :::Yeah that would be awesome, but I doubt it will happen. If they were going to do that they would have by now. Its such a shame though because most of the new necro armor is lame compared to some of the prophecies ones, but they are stuck with useless functions like this one that doesn't work or bonelace. I really like the Fanatic/Cultist armor, and the Necrotic is cool too. -- BrianG 00:31, 29 March 2007 (CDT) ummm... should we expect anet to fix this bug? or should we assume we are going to have to just craft inscripable armor? also, my gloves list 70 armor (plus 10)....is this part of the same bug? Vanessa 11:06, 2 April 2007 (CDT) I haven't noticed the plus 10 on my gloves, but maybe I haven't looked closely enough. Also, what about the 15k Necrotic armor crafted over in Grotto? Is there any difference, or is it just as bugged as the droks/factions types? Shinigami God 7:06, 8 April 2007 (EST) :Yes, the 15k Necrotic is bugged too --Milkflopance 12:48, 10 May 2007 (CDT) Actually, I was going to mention it here as well. All the other armors except for the tormentor's gloves have 60. Some reason, it's only the gloves that have 70. Not sure if that's just a display error. Rickyzhou 05:42, 14 April 2007 (CDT) post May 24 update has anyone tested if the inscriptions update has dont anything to correct the existing problems? you guys are much better (read: less lazy) testers than i :P Vanessa 01:44, 25 May 2007 (CDT) ::I tested it: Tormentor's Armor is now FIXED - it gives +10 armor and works as described. Basically like NF Armor with Tormentor's Insignia. Tested with my Kurzick 15k Necro armor which was broken before the update (Lightning Orb on the Isle of the Nameless now does 115 instead of 136 or so). - Long :::great news....i dont even know if i will ever wear mine again, just nice to know it does what it is supposed to do now :D 00:13, 26 May 2007 (CDT) yay for that :D But after the SR nerf I might stick with radiant :-( P A R A S I T I C 03:15, 25 May 2007 (CDT)